


On the journey

by Cirilla9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Canon-Typical Violence, Christianity, Conversations, Human Sacrifice, I don't know a thing about Norse religion, Inaccuracy, M/M, No Smut, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Religious Discussion, conflicting worldviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Heahmund and Ivar have a talk on their journey toward Norway.





	On the journey

The boat rocked gently upon the waves, swaying to the sides, making all that should stay still, the sky and the clouds, move with it. It wasn’t annoying however; there was something calming in the recurrent pattern of the swing, lulling almost, putting the troubled minds to rest. Even the Vikings seemed appeased, turned from the blood-thirsty savage beasts into stable seamen; the lethal lightning-quick blows dealt with hatchets by their capable hands turned into measured, deliberate pulls of the oars.

Heahmund knelt, chained to a mast, with a metal collar clasped around his neck and keeping his eyes calculatingly into the distance ahead. The cripple was watching him, wordlessly, but Heahmund felt his piercing gaze upon himself as if it was physical: a curious, unabashed stare of a child who was not yet bored with his newest toy.

The bishop knew it was only a matter of time before the heathen will speak up to him. Until then, he was determined to ignore him as long as it was possible.

He miscalculated. Minutes were passing in stretching silence and the pagan was silent, only devouring him with his gaze, dissecting to pieces so he could understand the way the bishop was thinking and acting. Heahmund felt his skin prickle under such a thorough examination, until he could not bear it any longer. He had to break it.

He looked at Ivar and there was a ghost of a smile onto the heathen’s face as he did so, yet still the youth kept quiet.

\- You know, prince Alfred sometimes talked about you.

\- Did he now?

\- He spoke of a frightened cripple boy. All alone among his enemies, surrounded with people wishing him nothing good and angry at them for it and even more for showing pity occasionally. He spoke of a boy who was furious at all the world, who had a heart full of wickedness, was raised by pagans as one of them, didn't know nor did he want to know the God's paths.

With a base satisfaction Heahmund noticed amusement disappearing from Ivar’s face, replaced by the beginnings of a scowl.

\- Yet he found the boy not entirely evil. For he saw his love and concern toward his father hidden behind all these walls of wrath. He saw a bright clever mind behind the weakened body of a cripple.

Heahmund saw his words hitting a tender issue with each verbalized reminder of Ivar’s disability. The youth’s mood changed as quickly as a weather: one moment sun rays shined joyfully, the other storm was gathering, ready to destroy the world with its wrath.

\- Hearing him talk about you like that, how he brought cheeses to your chamber and you two played like even civilized opponents, spend time together almost like friends, not mortal enemies, children of two different worlds... – Heahmund looked away from Ivar’s face once more to look at the distant unknown horizon. - Hearing all this from Alfred's mouth, spoke with absolute belief from his side, made me think back then that maybe you're even a... a decent person. Someone whose main fault was being born in the wrong place, among people that don't know the God Almighty and having no one around to show you the right path.

Later, when you didn't have me killed, I thought maybe the God delivered me here in that purpose. Maybe it was a sign from Him that I was the one who shall guide you toward redemption and eternal life.

\- You don't think so anymore?

\- No. Not after what I’ve witnessed today, - Heahmund pierced Ivar with an accusatory look, - you're the devil people think you are.

In the morning, before sailing away, the Vikings had brought some prisoners of war to the beach. Christians captured in battle. They had worn crosses on their necks and fear had reflected in their eyes. They were _his_ people.

They all had been made kneel in the wet sand and axes had fell upon their bent scruffs. Blood had mingled with water, painting everything in red haze as they had died from heathen’s hands and Heahmund had screamed and cursed the invaders, held away from the slaughter and unable to help the victims.

The sacrifice for the gods, Ivar had said later, for the safe journey home. Now it was also the cripple’s voice that brought Heahmund back to reality.

\- Only today convinced you? You saw me in a fight, before.

\- Fight is different. I… I know how it is to be carried away by violence while you’re in the center of the battle, surrounded by your enemies; how it is to give in to your rage as you strike next opponents down.

\- Good.

\- What?

\- That you don't want to, as you said, guide me anymore. I have my spirit mentor already.

Heahmund sent him an incredulous stare. Ivar explained, untroubled:

\- He's skilled in reading the will of gods from the wind and clouds and earth. He knows gods very well, he understands them. He is crazy and closer to the underworld than the rest of us because of that. For him it all makes sense, contradicting points of faith are no problem.

He taught me runes. He taught me about magic. He taught me how to stay loyal to our gods and when and how make sacrifice for them so they would be pleased with me and always support my case.

\- It’s all devil’s deceptive tricks, - spat Heahmund.

\- Don't be so quick to disregard what you don't know. Don't be so quick to undermine the powers you know nothing about. Wait for the results of the battles awaiting me for I know that with gods help I shall win.

\- If you win, it will be only because of your brains.

\- Nice to have someone admitting the fact I'm a genius, - smiled Ivar. - But if the human mind is enough to bring a victory, why do you pray before battle?

\- To ask for his forgiveness for what I'm about to do.

\- You're funny. You fight for you God even though he condemns you for that. Odin wouldn't be such a hypocrite. He would accept such a great warrior as you with open arms and reward you for your victories, letting you in Valhalla.  

Heahmund scoffed and looked away from those bright blue eyes.

\- Such place doesn’t exist. Your gods don’t exist.

 


End file.
